


Finest Italian Chocolate

by crystalemi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalemi/pseuds/crystalemi
Summary: Remus breathy sigh shoots arousal straight down Sirius’ back and he decides, right then and there, that as long as Remus doesn’t find out, he can masturbate to this sight and their friendship won’t be ruined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote more than a year ago from an anon on tumblr wanting some wolfstar or drarry and voyeurism.

“Endorphins are good for you.”

Remus is muttering to himself as Sirius walks into the main room of the Shrieking Shack. He’s under the Invisibility Cloak, ready to surprise Remus with a whole bar of the finest Italian chocolate that Sirius managed to buy when Walburga dragged him to visit Turin, the City of the Devil, those Christmas Holidays.

He’s made good on his new nickname too, _Padfoot_ , making no sound whatsoever as he climbed into the Shack as silent as, well, death.

Remus is lying beaten and bruised on the ruined mattress in the middle of the room, he’s naked and showing more bruises and cuts than Sirius deems safe, but Remus seems unconcerned. It has been quite an uneventful night, and Sirius must admit he’s seen Remus worse off even after Madame Pomfrey had him all patched up. The thought doesn't make him any happier.

“This is such a bad idea,” he hears Remus muttering to himself again, so he decides to keep the cloak on for a few more minutes, just to see what bad things Prefect Lupin gets up to on the mornings after full moon. He’s never seen Remus transform, not in the evening, not in the morning and, he realises, it’s the first time he’s sneaked into the Shrieking Shack while Remus’s supposed to be taking a nap.  
Sirius is snapped back from his thoughts when he notices Remus’ hand gently caressing his right thigh. There was once, Sirius thinks distractedly, a blanket in the Shack, which he clearly remembers tearing apart with Moony a few full moons previously, so now there is nothing covering Remus’ naked body from Sirius unashamed eyes.

There's nothing to cover his knees as they bend, nothing to cover his feet as they plant themselves against the mattress, nothing to cover his thighs as they spread open under the caresses of wondering hands and absolutely nothing whatsoever to conceal Remus’ intentions or his cock.

A cock that Sirius has always envied with a burning passion, even before realising he wouldn’t mind having that cock with the whole body attached to it for himself, if he has to be honest.

Remus is hung like a centaur (or a werewolf in his case) and Sirius feels his own arousal awake at the thought of finally watching that cock, frequent visitor of his wet dreams, getting hard and engorged and at full mast for the first time in his life.

He has to bit on his lips when Remus’ hand stops idly caressing his thigh and finds its way to that masterpiece of a cock. Remus breathy sigh shoots arousal straight down Sirius’ back and he decides, right then and there, that as long as Remus doesn’t find out, he can masturbate to this sight and their friendship won’t be ruined.

Sirius stares at the hand privileged enough to touch Remus like that, as it slowly touches Remus' cock, squeezing and playing a bit with the foreskin at the top, running circles against what he imagines to be the slit on the gland.   
Remus sighs turn from soft to frustrated quite soon, and, as Sirius has finally opened the last of his pants’ buttons - Merlin bless his mother for finding zips not classy enough - the lucky hand falls away from Remus’ cock and lies in the crook between his pubes and his leg.

“Fuck it,” Remus mutters; his other arm is up, covering his eyes. Sirius could scream in frustration if he wasn’t worried that Remus might be crying under that arm.

“Fucking,” Remus swears, his hand suddenly moving to cradle his balls, “ _fuck_ ,” he mutters and a breathy moan leaves his lips as he does something with a finger, something that Sirius can’t see but feels the compulsion to find out.  
An undignified throaty moan escapes from Remus mouth, as the arm previously covering his eyes moves away and down, taking old of the cock Sirius wants to touch and kiss and - a bit embarrassingly - lick and suck.

Sirius hand has travelled down to his own dick, which he strokes following Remus’ slow maddening rhythm. Remus hand, the one doing strange things below Remus balls, comes up to Remus’ lips and two fingers find their way inside his wonderful mouth.

Sirius has to bite down on his lip with all he has to keep his moans inside when the vigorous sucking sound starts, and Remus looks so lost in it.

Maybe wanting to suck his cock, Sirius thinks, isn’t such a dumb idea, when just looking at and listening to Remus sucking on his own fingers can make Sirius a mess of want and need.

Sirius, as Remus’ fingers travel down his body without wasting much time, decides he has to know what Remus is doing below his balls, although he has a hunch already. He lets go of his cock, which is hard and awkwardly bobs up and down in its nest of dark curly hair and grey pants and white underwear. Holding up his trousers he walks as silently as possible to the other side of the room, where he can see right between Remus’ spread legs.

One of the wet fingers is pushing its way inside of Remus, whose face is all scrunched up in annoyance or maybe disgust or pain, Sirius has no clue. As Remus’ other hand speeds up on his cock, Sirius decides to take his own arousal back in his hand and see where Remus is going with this.

A loud moan reverberates through Sirius’ body, and he stops, scared of having betrayed himself, but the moan isn't his at all and Remus is still going at it as another loud moans escapes his lips. The one finger inside of Remus is pushing upwards and running small circles on Remus’ insides, his other hand is picking up speed, squeezing roughly on the upward strokes.

“Please,” Remus mutters after a few minutes of frantic moans. “Please” he begs again, drawing blood from his lower lip. Sirius has never been so close to coming in so little time, but the sight before him and the raw need in Remus’s moans and pleads and the whole idea of throwing away the cloak and just kneeling down and touching him, sucking him - it’s all taking him to his orgasm too fast, no matter how awkward he’s bent on himself to masturbate and keep himself hidden at the same time.

“Sirius!” Remus almost screams in his rough abused voice and Sirius stills on the verge of coming, scared shitless that Remus has seen him somehow, until he realises that _Remus_ is coming.

Sirius has seen himself coming quite a lot of times, but watching Remus’ face light up with pleasure and his cock still being pumped and all that come spurting out and acting as a very loud lubricant, he has to bite his lower lip enough to break it in order to keep himself from moaning loudly.

He resumes his jerky motions, hoping that Remus won’t hear or better, is still too out of it to listen to him - but he shouldn’t worry, as it only takes a few more strokes, the overly sexual picture Remus’s making, lying dishevelled on the mattress and the memory of his name being cried out in the throws of an orgasm to bring him over the edge.

He hasn’t come so hard in months, and he guesses that watching Remus come must be the most erotic and decadent thing he’s ever done. Not to mention the shittiest too, since he only now realises how much of a dick move it was.

He’s quite sure he’d be panicking had he not just come. Now he only has to wait for Remus to fall asleep and get out of the Shack.

“The least you could do is cuddle with me,” Remus says in the vague direction of where Sirius’ standing. Sirius freezes on the spot, doing his best impression of a deer caught in the headlights. Once Remus left eyebrow rises up in a silent question, Sirius takes a moment to tuck himself in and only then he takes off the Invisibility Cloak and crawls up behind Remus on the mattress. They adjust themselves around each other, knowing out of practice just the way they like to cuddle. Remus mutters a _scurgify_ , using Sirius’ wand. After a few minutes of silence, Sirius offers the chocolate he originally thought to bring him as a peace offering and Remus is on it in no time.

“This doesn’t mean I’m not mad,” Remus mutters, mouth full of chocolate, but gives Sirius a square of the bar anyway.

They fall in a dreamless comfortable sleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts: Turin is an Italian city and is in fact known to be the devil's city because it is supposed to be built as the vertex of two magical triangles of magic: white magic (Turin, Lyon and Geneva) and black magic (Turin, Prague and London). Truth to be told there were and still are many pagan cults going on, some related to satanism, and this cults were historically used to "fight" the power of the Church on the territory. Another curious coincidence is the "Door of Satan", known also as the door to the Palace Trucchi di Levaldigi. The doorknob is the face of Satan, and it is told that it appeared overnight when a apprentice satanist tried to evoke the devil - he succeed but the devil grew bored and trapped him in the door forever.
> 
> Coincidentally, Turin is also a famous city for chocolate, the best known being the "Gianduiotto" which is the best thing human ever did so you gotta try it out.


End file.
